Electronic communication devices enable a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic functions, electronic messaging functions and other personal information manager application functions. Due to the flexibility of handheld communication devices, users are becoming more dependent on handheld communication devices and use these devices in various environments, including environments with poor lighting. Some handheld communication device manufacturers have responded by adding lighting features to the handheld communication devices. Known lighting features include an illuminated navigation device. The different illumination features allow users to operate the handheld communication devices under poor lighting conditions. Many illuminated navigation devices incorporate an illuminated halo ring or decorative light source around an optical touch pad. However, the halo ring and decorative light source have various drawbacks, including saturating and interfering with the operation of the optical sensor.